Automatic sliding doors in both residential and commercial applications allow a door to slide automatically between closed and open positions. Typically, automatic sliding doors include a motor and activation system to open and close them. The advantages of automatic sliding doors is that very little room is required to open the door, they are relatively easy to automate and they also tend to be secure, since the doors cannot be lifted out of their hinges. However, the various motor and activation systems used with automatic sliding doors, commonly referred to as sliding door operators, may include an electric motor, geared down to get a lower speed and a higher torque, drives a pulley at one end of a belt. The sliding door may be clamped to the belt. To open the door, the motor turns the pulley, which in turn turns the belt, which in turn actuates and slides the door. To close the door, the reverse occurs. However, further improvements in sliding door technology are desired to enhance the operation of the automatic sliding door in both residential and commercial applications.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding elements among the view of the drawings. The headings used in the figures do not limit the scope of the claims.